Safe
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: After Penelope called Morgan to sure he was okay, she can’t stop thinking about the possibility that she could have lost him. THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Safe**_

Author: AbbyGibbs (AbbyGibbsMorgan)

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, sadly enough. No it belong to Jeff Davis who created the show and the team of writers and producers and all the people who makes of the show what it is today… No copyright infringement intended. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto don't belong to me either – I wish he would – he belongs to the CBS and all the crew of people that created NCIS.

Rating: T to M for later chapters as always to stay on the safe side.

Category: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Pairing: Morgan/Garcia

Spoilers: "Lessons learned"

Summary: After Penelope called Morgan to sure he was okay, she can't stop thinking about the possibility that she could have lost him.

**A/N: it's not much really, but I've been watching the episode yesterday and I came up with a little something regarding the scene where they announce on that there's been a gas explosion and Garcia panics and is anxious to have Morgan on the phone. My mind played around with it, and it's what came out of it. Enjoy! This might be out of character for them, but I need to write it this way, I need a little joy in my life…**

**The scene about JJ past is totally made up; I did for the purpose of the story.**

**Thanks are in order, to Shadoe for her support and kind words, managing most of the time to chase my demons and to KricketWilliams for the inspiration, because her stories give me a little bit of faith in the fact that good things can still happen through her stories.**

**Thanks also to PenelopeMorgan who remind me to face things the way they really are even if sometimes I don't want to.**

**If you liked it let me know, please**.

**Thanks to every one of you who support me, and are always there to put in a good word. You guys are awesome! **

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

****

"_**As for accomplishments, I just did what I had to do as things came along." **_** -- Eleanor Roosevelt. **

Penelope Garcia was finally asleep after an eighteen hour work day. When she came home all she had done was take a shower, slide into her pajamas and gone to bed. All she wanted to do was sleep in hope to forget, at least for a little while, what had happened.

If Gideon and Reid hadn't understood body language as well as they did, the entire team could have died. When JJ had asked her if Annandale was where Morgan and Hotch were, after seeing the news break that there had been a gas main explosion, she had a felt a wave of pure panic swell within her.

There hadn't been a gas main explosion—the place where they were investigating had just exploded. Garcia had immediately called Derek praying silently that he would pick up his cell so she could hear his voice and know he was alright.

Thank God he was alright.

But as if that hadn't been enough, Morgan once again put his life in danger at the USA Mall in Virginia where there was a grand opening. Putting himself in the line of fire and being involved in danger situation was part of his job and that's something Garcia knew and accepted, but sometimes it was too much for her to bear.

She and Morgan had always been close, they'd become friends after he had first called her Gomez and then had rectified it with Baby girl.

Whenever something came up related to a case they were working or not, Morgan would call her. And they would give each other pet names… it had always been like that and probable would be like this between them forever. And this wasn't any different the from others, it was just that Penelope Garcia had discovered a little while ago that she was starting to feel a lot more than friendship for her best friend and colleague.

And she felt ridiculous, although she knew she couldn't stop these feelings. It was something stronger than herself. Love is the strongest feeling in the world, no one could stop it, but how would she be able to hide it from the others—from everyone—most important of all how could she hide it from Morgan?

Derek could never know what she feels for him, because if he ever did, their friendship would be ruined. He would laugh at her that was for sure. And a sculpted God like Derek Morgan would never, ever go out with geek girl like her, plus they came from two completely different worlds, and the day their worlds would be unified wasn't any time soon, if that day would ever come.

JJ was standing in the bullpen wondering about Penelope's reaction when she had called Morgan to check if everyone was okay. Agent Jareau, knew Penelope better than anyone else—at she like to think she knew her better than any of the other members of their profiling team—but there was one member she was extremely close too, SSA Derek Morgan.

That was obvious to anyone who knew the two of them, but JJ had noticed a few slight changes in Garcia's behavior lately when Derek was around and if she didn't know better she would say that Penelope Garcia had fallen in love with Derek Morgan.

Her reactions were different. Penelope was very fond of him, but JJ felt something else was going on, although she couldn't voice it yet.

The tear that had escaped from her friend's eye had surprised her—not that it was the first time she'd had tears rolling down her cheeks,— but she had been really panicking this time. The feeling seemed more intense than usual. But JJ was never going to know it, the two women shared everything, but when it came to Morgan and Garcia's feelings toward the man, she just closed like an oyster. And there was no need to push.

JJ would have gladly pushed though, but she needed to be sure that she hadn't misread the signs, and she also needed to verify something first.

***~*~*~***

Morgan hadn't had much time to think about Garcia's phone call during the day, the team had to prevent a terrorist attack that would kill thousands of people. And that's exactly what they managed to do with the help of the DEA team. As they arrived on the roof top, they shot three of the guys ready to let anthrax run through the ventilation system of the Mall. Derek Morgan took care of the fourth man who had managed to escape. Running after him, he yelled for him to stop, the man turned with a gun his hand and aimed it at the FBI agent. Without hesitation Derek fired and the man fell through one of the glass panels the roof was made of, screams could be heard as the body fell roughly on the Mall's floor.

But now he was sitting in the FBI jet, his eyes closed, listening to music. And for some reason he couldn't start to comprehend himself right now, he was listening to Norah Jones' "_The long day is over" _as he listened to the lyrics his mind drifted to Penelope, and to their phone call, he hadn't stopped his mind on it before, but now… and he suddenly realized that she had been crying during their conversation. It wasn't really open crying, but it was audible in her voice when she was speaking to him.

When the plane was back on the ground he was going to her apartment and was going to spend some quality time with his baby girl. He loved spending time with her; she could relieve his tormented mind so easily. No matter whom he shared his bed with, he always turned to Penelope when he felt beaten and completely empty because of a case. She was the one who kept him sane.

Many times, he had asked himself how he had been before he met her, to not end up completely insane. He had managed to survive until she came into his life, like the storm that would blow everything away only to leave a clean path behind it.

Forgetting his past was impossible and surely after what he had been through, he had witnessed the death of his father at the age of ten and as if that hadn't been hard enough, Carl Buford, and crossed his path too, making him experience something no child in the world should have to. After that, Derek had promised himself that the goal of his life would be to stop bastards like Buford and other criminals and make the world a little bit safer.

Garcia couldn't erase his past—well technically she could do it,--but it would only be virtually, the papers would disappear, but that would be it. She couldn't erase the memories, the terror he'd felt, the shame, the disgust even, she could do none of that. Hell she didn't even know Carl existed and that was a good thing.

What she could do however, and she was doing it without ever realizing it, was making him see some light and joy through the dark clouds that his life was made of every day. His baby girl was the reason he was able to breathe.

Reaching out for him, each time he had the impression he was drowning, she was the invisible hand that pulled him out of the water.

As he was one again replaying their phone conversation in his mind, Morgan sat up straight, and took the ears plugs out of his ears, and reached out for his cell phone.

***~*~*~***

For once, JJ could breathe a little bit, the case was over and God knows how she had managed to do some paperwork. Sitting at her desk she was staring at her phone_. Should I call him or not? _ She was pondering whether to it or not to call him when the device started to ring, making her jump slightly.

Smiling has she saw the caller ID; well she wouldn't have weigh the pros and cons the decision had just been made for her.

"Hey, Morgan… what can I do for you?"

["Hey, JJ, is Garcia doing, okay?"] He asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Well, yeah, she is, still just a little shocked, I think, but other than that, she's fine."

["When she called, she was crying, wasn't she?"]

"Morgan, are you really okay?

["Yeah, JJ, I am, but you didn't answer my question. Was she crying?"]

"Yes, she was, when I asked her if Annandale was where you and Hotch were supposed be and then the news that there had been a gas main explosion, she panicked. Morgan, can I ask you something? "

On the other end of the phone Derek frowned, the tone she was using made a little apprehensive. But he let her ask anyway. ["Sure"]

"Did something between you two, change?"

["Huh? No, not that I know of. Why do you ask?"]

"Morgan, I'm maybe not a profiler, and I know that if Garcia knew that I'm talking to you, she would kill me, but I'm not blind. She really cares about you. I know she's your best friend, but I think there's more… she's feeling more for you than just friendship."

There was a pause, as JJ's words sank in.

After a few seconds, he finally spoke again.

["I know…"] Morgan, breathed out.

"What? Morgan are you telling me, you know that Penelope is feeling more for you and that you aren't doing anything about it? Why for God's sakes?" The agent asked.

Derek sighed… ["Because I love her too much to screw it up!"] He said harshly.

Everyone in the BAU jet turned their heads to look at him. He looked intently at them in return and they all got back to what they were doing.

"Ah, Ah so you admit it!" JJ said victoriously.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

["Yeah, you happy now!"] he said is a somewhat pissed off voice.

"No, I'm not!" JJ answered in the same kind of tone.

["JJ, I don't want to her hurt her, she's way too important to me. What if it wouldn't work and by the way it's not allowed… FBI policy…"]

"Excuses, Morgan, you love her, she loves you, and that's the most important in life, she needs to learn to see herself through the eyes of someone who really loves her, Derek, do you have any idea how many times I caught her staring at herself in the mirror and end up crying? I'm sure you kind of know it even if you've never seen her. You're the profiler. I know you don't analyze her, but I'm sure you know it all better than I do…" She sighed.

Another long pause, then Morgan stood up and went behind the curtains, to take a drink. Morgan sighed as well.

["JJ I cannot possible head back to the BAU find Garcia and then just like that tell her: Hey, baby, I love you? Plus she would never believe me, seeing that we flirt all the time."]

"Try her… Morgan come on didn't you learn anything about life, yet? With all the horrible things we are confronted with every day, you both still don't get it? Its way too short, just take a chance before its too late…"

["JJ, you okay?"] Morgan suddenly asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Morgan, it's just…"

["JJ? It's just what?"] Morgan pressed gently for her to continue sensing that something wasn't quite right.

He could hear her take a deep intake of breath before releasing it slowly before she started to tell him:

"I haven't told this to anyone before Morgan, not even to Penelope, so you have to promise you won't tell anyone…"

["Promise."]

SSA Jennifer Jareau shifted a little bit uncomfortably in her seat. Then she started to tell Derek Morgan something she'd never told anyone before. Something she tried so hard, to forget, but couldn't because her heart wouldn't let her to.

***~*~*~***

A few years back, her best friend had died in a car accident; Alex and she were a bit like Morgan and Garcia now, totally inseparable. They did everything together, whenever a case was over she went to him no matter what, watching a movie together, snuggling together, flirting together. Then one day she realized that she had fallen in love with him, but she didn't want to tell him because she was afraid it might ruin their friendship, so she didn't take the jump…

A few days ago, his mom came ringing at her door, handing a letter Alex had written to JJ. The letter had never been posted, for the good reason that it was dated of the day before his car accident, as if he had known what would happen to him. JJ couldn't bring herself to read it, it hurt too much to even see his handwriting on that envelope. She carried the missive with her at all times, still sealed until last night.

Sitting at her desk, just like now, she had taken the envelope with trembling hands. She'd stared at it for a good five minutes before finally being able to open it. Pulling the paper slowly from the envelope JJ's eyes filled up with tears at the first words.

_Hey, my little nightingale, _

_I'm writing you this letter because obviously I'm a coward, it's been a long time now that I realized that I fell in love with you, but for some stupid reason I can't bring myself to tell you how I feel, I love you, sweetheart I love you more than I ever thought possible. I didn't even someone like me would be able the feel something this intense for another person, but I do, I've never be able to love other woman but you, Jennifer. _

_If something should for some reason happen to me, don't cry on me, promise me. Just remember the best moments we had together, cherish them and move on, honey, find yourself a good man and have children, and make me smile from up there. _

_I'll always be with you no matter what and when you'll need me all you'll have to do is close your eyes and I'll be there with you_

_I would not change a thing in my life because it has been incredible 'cause you were in it. The only thing I would change though, would be to have to courage to tell you how much I love you in person._

_Never be afraid to love, my little nightingale even if it hurts, because a life without love is worthless. _

_I love you._

_Forever yours, _

_Your own stuffed teddy bear._

Now, JJ's voice was a broken whisper, as she finished reading the letter to Morgan.

"If you really _**do **_love her, Derek, tell her before it's too late, it's impossible to go back in time to undo what's been done. When someone you love is gone, that person's gone forever, there's no way to bring them back. Believe me I'd give anything to be able to bring Alex back and tell him that I loved him just as much as he loved me."

Morgan told Jennifer Jareau in a regretful voice. ["I'm so sorry..."]

"Don't make the same mistake we did, Derek, having regrets of what could have been. It's the worst pain there is and never goes away. Life is over before we know it. Our work is hard. Making murder and chaos normal in our eyes, and has the tendency to make us to grab at happiness when it shows up, so do me a favor, when you get back tell her how you feel about her." JJ said crying as she hung up the phone.

Derek Morgan slowly closed his cell and made his way back to where he had been sitting before he stood up to get himself something to drink, and to listen to what Jennifer Jareau had to tell him.

He definitely didn't want to lose his best friend. He didn't want his life to be over without telling Penelope how he felt about her. How for God's sake could they still forget how short life really is? After all life is all we have.

Morgan had decided to dedicate his life to putting bastards behind bars, but there was still something else in life than just a job. There was something in all their lives besides their job.

Garcia put color into their lives every single day, now he hoped that he would make a brightly colored rainbow appear in hers, and since he had to go to her apartment to get Clooney back he had a perfect excuse if he needed one.

_Wait a minute, where is your head, Morgan, she'd still be at the BAU, she's never going home unless she knows that we are all safe and sound._

He had to tell her.

***~*~*~***

Garcia was still sitting at her desk, he eyes fixed on the computer screen in front of her, but she didn't do a thing, she was still so lost in her thoughts that she jumped slightly at the sound of her cell phone ringing, she didn't check the caller ID, and almost automatically responded: "Goddess of all knowledge what can I do for you?"

["Tell me how you are doing, girl."]

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! How's my hottest Marine doing? How are things in DC?"

["I'm fine, same as always, catching bad guys. How are you?"]

"I'm fine, Gibbs, helping catching bad guys too." She said in a tired voice.

["Penelope, what aren't you telling me?"] Gibbs asked her gently but firmly.

Garcia sighed, it was impossible to hold something back from this man. She should have known better than not to tell him things immediately.

"It's nothing, Gibbs, it's just that we've finished a rough case and we could have lost the team…I…" he voice trailed off.

["And you could have lost Morgan before you were able to tell him that you love him."] He finished for her.

Penelope chuckled, "I forgot how perceptive you are, Gibbs."

["Tell him. Tell him before it's too late, Pen. Life is way too short to be lost in what ifs and be scared of might happen if you cross the line. I've lived for years in the fears of boundaries because I was scared that if I would love again I would be hurt, but the other day, I realized that it was better to have loved and lost someone than to have never loved at all, because being alone is still being alone, honey."]

"Gibbs, are you sure you're okay?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

["Better than okay, Garcia, the other day, I almost lost Abby forever because she worked on a mission for someone you know, and I swore to myself that if she came out it safe and sound I'd tell her how I feel and that's exactly what I did, and I have never been so happy in my entire life."] He said as he dragged Abby closer to him to kiss her.

"WHAT???? No way! You finally told her that you love her. WOW! I'm so happy for you Gibbs. Wait a minute, I know you, Gibbs, and you are not really what we can call a talking type of guy when it comes to telling people how you feel so how? And why exactly are you telling me this?" she asked him suspiciously

["Well, let's just said, Abby help me a little… ouch! Okay, okay you help a lot!"]

["Well it's not like I left you much choice, or have I? Tell her."] Penelope could hear Abby say to Gibbs.

["Alright..."] Gibbs sighed.

Garcia laughed as she heard, Gibbs. The first time she had seen him, he wasn't really what one could call a social person, but she had immediately known that Gibbs was a good man, she'd seen it hidden behind the immense sadness in his icy blue eyes. Garcia found out rapidly that NCIS Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't the kind of talking guy. She also found out that he didn't judge someone by their appearance and so they became friends.

Penelope didn't ask him anything personal, but the tremendous sadness in his eyes bothered her and she wanted to know why it was there, so she decided to do a little research on him. She dug a bit and found out the reason for the hurt in his so beautiful blue eyes, reading, what caused it, made her cry, how could someone endure so much pain in his life and still be standing?

Penelope never told him she knew about his past, about the loss of his first wife Shannon and his daughter, Kelly. She'd seen a picture of Kelly; she was such a doll and had her father's eyes. After she had read everything she had been able to find, Penelope could understand what drove him to catch criminal after criminal, just like Morgan, it was their reason to live.

Garcia sometimes went for a drink with Gibbs, she'd never told anyone about it either. It was something she didn't want to share with anyone, not even Morgan. Jethro Gibbs was not a man of many words, but he what he said was always the right thing and he was wonderful listener.

She had told him everything about her friendship with Derek Morgan and he had told her several times she was in love with her best friend. She would deny it forcefully arguing that all they shared was a deep friendship and nothing more and then she would turn his words against him, telling him that if she was in love with Morgan he should take a better look at himself because he was head over heels with his lab tech.

The moment, she'd seen Gibbs and his forensic scientist interact she'd known it. The kiss on the cheek, the insistent flirting, and the way they looked at each other. It was all there, right in front of her nose, those two would end up together sooner or later. What she didn't realize though, was that what she was seeing between Gibbs and Abby was happening in her very own life with her best friend too.

"So what did, Abby, do to finally get the mighty Gibbs to realize that he's love with her?"

["She left me breathless"] Gibbs said simply.

The BAU computer genius chuckled "What? Don't tell me she kissed you senseless, Jethro."

["…"]

Now, Penelope was laughing fully "You are kidding me, right?"

["Now, Penny, that is exactly what I did, if I had to wait for him to realize what was really going on between the two of us, we wouldn't be together today."] Abby told her, her voice a little muffled by the distance there was between her and Gibbs's cell phone.

"Way to go, Abigail!"

Since Abby had entered his life, Penelope had seen the hurt gradually fade away. That's how she knew Gibbs had fallen in love with Abby.

["Awww, Penelope don't call me that, you know I hate it!"] Abby said in a fainted hurt voice before she could hear Gibbs's voice again.

["Apparently I was thinking too much, about what could happen if it didn't work out and after she kissed me, she pointed out what if it does work? And believe me it was all worth it. So promise me you'll tell him."]

"Gibbs, he doesn't see me as something more than his best friend." Penelope tried to argue.

["Right, come on Penny, I've seen the two of you together… "] Gibbs was cut off by Abby's shouting excitingly. ["He's totally in love with you!!!!"]

["She's right, Penelope. And you better tell him before I come pay you a visit at Quantico. I'll know if you told him or not, just like I know that you know about my past, Penelope…"]

Silence met Gibbs for a couple of seconds.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you?"

["Gibbs is like Santa Clause, he knows when someone is holding something back."] Abby answered before he could.

"I'm so sorry, Gibbs, I didn't want to, but I just want to know what was the cause of this great sadness in your eyes when we talked."

["It's okay, but next time, ask."]

"Promise. So you'll come visit then?"

["Yeah, but I just don't know when, yet. But you need to tell Morgan how you feel."]

Garcia chuckled "I heard you, the first time, Gibbs. I will, I swear."

["Good, keep on your good work, Tinkerbell, now, I'm going to let you do what you did when I called because there's a certain someone who's begging me for attention."] Gibbs laughed.

Penelope smile as she heard him use the nickname he had chosen for her. She liked it when Gibbs called her Tinkerbell, it was nothing like her flirting with Morgan, it was just a sweet name he had started to call her, when they started going out for a drink more often.

Gibbs had told her she reminded him of Disney's Tinkerbell, she had smile in response because she loved Peter Pan's fairy.

"Okay… See you and Abby soon I hope."

["You can count on it."] He told her, teasingly.

Gibbs was about to hang up when he heard her call him: "Gibbs…"

["Yeah, Tinkerbell?"]

"I'm so happy for you and Abby." She said honestly.

["Thanks."] Gibbs told her before he hung up.

_Tell Morgan I'm in love with him, sure thing Gibbs that's gonna be an easy one! _She thought a little frustrated, but she had to admit that what he said is true, life is too short and she could have indeed lost Morgan today.

She had to tell him

_But how? How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with him? There's no such thing a manual for dummies on how to get prepared to the fact that you fall in love._

***~*~*~***

Derek Morgan was the first one to leave the jet when it stopped. Everyone looked at his back surprised that Derek seemed to be in such a hurry. This was not like him, yeah, he was always happy to be back so he would see Garcia again, but this was really fast, even for him

"Everything okay, Morgan?" Reid asked him, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Reid, I'm perfectly fine, I'm finally able to see." He smirked, walking toward the SVU.

Spencer Reid looked oddly at him. He wondered why Morgan was saying he could finally see. Reid was still looking pensively when Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon passed him.

"Reid, you okay?" Jason asked him while putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Spencer reacted absently.

"Jason asked you, if everything was okay, Reid." Hotch repeated the question.

"You seemed preoccupied by something, Spencer…" Gideon remarked

"No, I'm okay, it's just that Morgan, just said something that doesn't make any sense to me, that's all." Reid explained to both his colleagues.

Both Hotch and Gideon looked at him intrigued.

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, Morgan, seemed worried, elsewhere so I asked him if he was alright and he replied at he was perfectly fine, that he had been blind, but that he was finally able to see."

Jason and Aaron looked quizzically at him then at one another, and then the ghost of a smile appeared on Hotch's face.

"Finally!" He said in unison with Gideon.

"Hello, could someone clue me in on this, please?" Reid asked a little annoyed by the fact that he had obviously missed something.

They both laughed at Spencer's facial expression.

"WHAT???"

Reid was such a genius, but when it came to socializing he was nowhere to be found. Reid knew body language for the cases they worked on. He knew how cruelly people could be to each other, but for the rest he had a lot to learn.

Sometimes he could be so clueless, blinded by the obvious.

Hotchner shook his head sighing.

"WHAT???? What did I miss?"

"I think that what Morgan is saying by this that he finally figured out that he's having romantic feelings for Garcia." Jason Gideon told Reid.

"Huh? Morgan and Garcia? No! He's constantly dating and flirting with beautiful women and I'm not really sure Penelope is his type of woman…" the youngest member of the team's voice trailed off as something seemed to click in his brain, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, he's getting it now." The two agents said as they finally walked toward the car.

"How could I have been so clueless and blind?" Spencer Reid said more to himself than to anyone else as he claimed in the SUV.

"Finally you guys are here," Morgan said in a slightly impatient voice.

Jason and Aaron smiled.

"Why Morgan, what is it? A little eager to get back to the bureau, are we? I'm wondering why that would be?" Hotch pushed a little.

Derek Morgan started the car without answering the question.

Then Reid added nonchalantly: "Morgan don't you have to call Garcia to tell her we're back?"

"Why all those questions guys, think you've figured out something? You're only fishing here, I'm not going to tell.

Gideon was smirking, _nice try guys, but he won't tell, and your approach was really subtle, he's a profiler just like you are. _

Jason knew Derek well enough to know he wouldn't say a thing to them until he was sure of Garcia's feelings for him, he also knew that Morgan didn't trust a lot of people, but for some reason he seemed to trust the computer genius.

Something had happened to his agent, that was something Gideon was sure of, because of Morgan's utter distrust of the human kind and he was certain it wasn't only because of what they were seeing on a daily basis. These issues, he had to have had them since he was a kid, but Jason didn't know what they were and suspected he would never know it. But it must have been something huge, the way he acted with women, Morgan was the type of man every woman wanted, but he could never stay with any of them.

He was afraid of commitment, afraid to bind with anyone, as if he became too close to someone, he would burn himself or something, and yet with Garcia he seemed to find closeness with her, it might be a good thing for him… being with her might teach him again how to trust people again.

Gideon was lost in his thoughts for the entire ride to Quantico. Hotch and Reid tried to push Derek a little longer, but as they understood he wouldn't fall for it; they stopped and went into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

Penelope was shutting some of her babies down, and putting some of her computers into sleep mode, just in case if a new case would come up, it would take her less time to get started, but now Garcia had something else on her mind, something very important for her, for her well being. For some reason she didn't get, since Gibbs's call, she couldn't wait anymore, she didn't want to wait any longer than necessary, she wanted to go to his place and tell him how she felt about him. If she didn't do it now, she would chicken out again, she just knew it.

Grabbing her purse, she closed the door of her 'bunker' and headed towards the elevator that would take her to her beloved car that she had parked in her spot. Penelope would then put Ester into gear and hit the road to Morgan's place.

There she would finally tell him what she had wanted to tell him for so long, but hadn't dared to afraid of what the consequences might be, afraid that she would lose their friendship, but there was also another possibility…

A possibility she didn't dare think of, what if she was afraid that her dream of being with him as a lover might actually come true? What if *that* was what she's really afraid. Maybe the answer was simply that she was scared of really being happy.

Abby had dared to go for what she really wanted, she grabbed for it and didn't let go and by doing so she had made two people happy: herself and Gibbs. So maybe that's what she needed to do too grab for Morgan and she was would happen.

Garcia nodded her head slightly in affirmation and smiled to herself, yeah, she was going to grab for her chocolate Adonis and show him what he meant to her.

The elevator ride to the parking lot couldn't go fast enough; she tapped her foot on the floor in impatience. When the elevator finally came to a halt and the doors opened Garcia took a deep breath.

_It's now or never, Penelope _she thought.

Then for some unknown reason she felt the urge to step back to be in the safety of the elevator again, this was crazy. As if THE Derek Morgan the most handsome and flirtiest guys she ever known and to top it all her best friend would suddenly be interested in her in a more romantic way.

If she was going to tell him she was in love with him, he would laugh into her face.

_Penelope you're chickening out, you were determined and now you you're letting your fears take over_ a little voice told her. Then a famous quote for Franklin D. Roosevelt popped into her mind _"There's nothing to fear, but fear itself" _

That was a very wise quote, but it was definitely easier said than done.

Penelope took another very deep breath and exhaled the air extremely slowly to gain a few more seconds, then she finally stepped out of the metallic cage and walked towards Ester and as she was looking for her keys in her purse, she heard the familiar noise the engine of the SUV made a little before it was parked. She then head four doors open and close, but she didn't look as she was still fumbling through her purse to find her car keys.

They all grabbed their stuff from the back of the car, and Morgan was the first to leave, walking in a steady pace to his own car. Not saying word to the others too preoccupied as he was by how he would talk to Penelope, he was even so preoccupied he didn't see that object of his thoughts was standing a few feet away to his left, by her car.

"Hey, Morgan!" Hotch called.

Derek looked over his shoulder as he continued walking.

"I'm not sure you'll find Garcia at home."

At the words Aaron had just said, Morgan stopped, turned around to face the agent and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Let's see, first, she's never left before she's seen us all safe and sound, and second, look on your left." Hotch told him.

Derek looked surprised, and looked to his left. It was then that he saw Penelope, looking down in her purse obviously searching for something.

Looking at Hotchner again, he nodded his head, and then walked toward his best friend. Penelope jumped a little when Derek put his right hand softly on her shoulder.

"Baby girl?"

Her head snapped up and tears filled her big beautiful brown eyes. Her purse fell from her hands then she hugged him tightly to her. Taken aback from surprise, it took Morgan a split second longer than usual to reciprocate the hug.

"Hot stuff… I wa… was so, wor…worri…worried." She said in crying voice.

"Hey, sssh, mama, calm down, I'm here, I'm fine, I'm safe, baby." Derek soothed her, as he tightened his arms a little more around her.

She cried on his shoulder, wetting his jacket, but he didn't care, what really mattered was that she calm down and felt better soon.

Hotch watched them, a hint of envy welling up inside of him, their love was so new and intense even if they didn't realize their feelings yet, but it was so evident that two people he was observing were in love. He just hoped for them that if they would ever come out with their feelings for one another they wouldn't let this damn job swallow them completely like it was happening for him and Haley, he loved her and she loved him there was no doubt about it, but love is something you need to nourish constantly in order to keep that fire burning, and that was a thing Aaron Hotchner was unable to do. Each time he was with her something had to come in between, another phone call, another dead one, another psycho they needed to go after with, and he was afraid that one of these days he would come home only to find the house empty.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't want to think about that now. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him, it was Jason. Nodding silently, they all went toward the elevator, but then stopped has the door of the cage opened to reveled JJ.

She smiled at seeing them all, but then it disappeared as she didn't see Morgan stand with them.

"Where's Derek?"

They all smiled and pulled away a little and Reid pointed a finger that where he was. Derek was still holding his Baby girl in his arms.

As they all looked at the two friends they wondered how long they would set to finally getting what was so obvious to their surroundings.

Then they all gasped at what they were witnessing.

Penelope Garcia pulled slightly back from Morgan's body just enough to be able to look at him in the eyes. Her eyes rapidly switched to his lips and then to his eyes again and the next thing they knew she was kissing fully on the lips. Kissing him like he was her lifeline, like if she would let go, she would die.

_Finally_ they all thought except maybe for Emily Prentiss who was new to the team, and to be honest she liked her co-worker a lot more that she'd like to admit. SSA Derek Morgan was the kind of man a woman loved to look at, but not only look, and she would have loved to know him better, but he was obviously already taken, and judging from the way the man was kissing the BAU computer genius there was no way, they'd break up any time soon.

JJ eyed Emily and saw the expression on her face. _Sorry, Emily, but even if you had had a chance he wouldn't have been yours completely._

Jennifer Jareau made mental note to herself to explain a few things to Prentiss one day, though if she was going to work with them, she would quickly know what there is to know about Morgan and Garcia: no one can't come between them

"Guys, why don't we let the new love birds alone?" JJ suggested.

"I'd say that's an excellent idea." Gideon said.

The team headed back the elevator, they had still some paper work to do, so did Morgan, but they all knew that it wouldn't run away. The paper work would still be there tomorrow. Right now Morgan and Garcia could have a little time for themselves.

***~*~*~***

They pulled apart only for air. Resting their foreheads together.

"Wow, baby" Morgan managed in a still very raged breath. Never in his entire life had he been kissed like that by any women, and he could say he had his fair share of kisses.

Garcia had turned a very dark shade of red, as she smiled. He smiled back at her.

"I didn't even know I was capable of kissing like that." Garcia told him in a hoarse voice, looking everywhere but him.

"Are you trying to tell me something here, baby girl?" he asked, lifting her chin up with his index finger, forcing her gently to look at him.

Penelope's smile widened a little bit, "I guess, I am"

"So what exactly would you want to tell me?" He wonders not really letting her answer as he tilts his head to capture her lips with his in a kiss matching the previous one in intensity.

As they once again have to break the kiss in order to breathe, they both smile. A few seconds later, Penelope manages to tell him in a ragged breath, "App, apparently… the sam… the same… thing I was try…trying to tell you."

They just looked at each other then smiling. They felt both so good, so happy in the crazy world they were they lived in.

"I love you, angel," he said softly.

Garcia's smile widened, and joyful tears filled her eyes. Morgan had told her before that he loved her, but this time, it was so different, they were together now, together as a couple and she had never felt so happy in her entire life.

"I love you, too, my chocolate Adonis."

Neither of them cared that they were still in the parking lot, because right now they felt as the both where standing in the most beautiful place in the world as their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

Separating for air they silently agreed to go to Penelope's place. They took Ester after she eventually found her keys back, tossing them to Morgan; he looked pleasantly surprised and smiled.

The drive to her place was quiet, both of them absorbing the new development in their relationship.

***~*~*~***

At her apartment Garcia, switch on the lights, then turned, Derek was standing closely behind her snaking his arms around her possessively. Penelope turned around in his arms facing him, her eyes shining with nothing else but love for him.

"How come?" She asked him softly, pressing her lips softly against his.

"Baby, I think, I should be the one asking you this, you were the one who kissed me first." He smiled.

"Well, let's said a very good friend of mine, reminded me that work is not the most important in life, something way stronger and powerful was…"

She captured his lips softly again.

Morgan looked at her interestingly. "Hum hum, and who might that friend be?"

"Peter Pan" She couldn't help but say before giggling.

Derek was startled and amused by her response. She wiggled herself out of his embrace and laughed. She went to get a bottle of red wine and two glasses, handing them to him, and then she went in search of candles, kicking her shoes out on her way to her room.

Morgan walked toward the couch, sitting down, he set the two glasses and the wine on the coffee table in front of him, he then stood again and went in search for a corkscrew finding one a few moments later, Morgan walked back to the couch, sat down and opened the bottle of wine, pouring some of the very dark red liquid into the two glasses, deciding to wait a few minutes to wait for his baby girl to come back.

Which she did a couple of minutes later, she put on the stereo, and music filled the apartment instantly.

Penelope smiled at Morgan, then she took the two glasses of wine off the table, kissed him and walked back toward her bedroom, she looked over her shoulder and licked her lips very slowly.

"You coming, cupcake?"

Derek followed her close behind as they headed to her bedroom, as she entered the room, Derek stopped and leaned his shoulder against the door frame, a smile gracing his beautiful face.

_God she's beautiful _Morgan, thought.

Penelope had lit candles all over the room, it's was very romantic, not that he was the cheesy kind of guys, but he'd do anything, and would be anyone she wanted him to be.

Penelope brought her glass to her lips and swallowed some wine, then she put the glasses on her nightstand, reaching out for him.

"Come here, Hot stuff," she told him very sensually.

Pushing himself from the doorframe, he walked toward her, and placed his hand in hers. Garcia pulled him to her, and kissed him fiercely. She was even more addicted to him now that she could kiss him, and that was definitely not the only thing she had planned on doing with Derek tonight.

Her arms had snaked under his and her hands were flat against his shoulders holding, pulling him to her, Penelope let her tongue duel with his, both trying to take control of the kiss. Then she slowed down the kiss and licked the roof of his mouth a simple action that made Morgan groan.

_How could such a simple thing as the feel of her tongue against the roof of his mouth making him feel so much? His entire body was tingling inside. _

It's not like it was the first time a woman kissed him like that, but with Penelope his senses were on such high alert that he was feeling everything more intensely. If he felt already like this now and they were just kissing what would it be when they would actually make love, something that they were about to do.

_Oh boy… _

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't about to let his mouth go any time soon letting her hands slide down his back, and tucked on his T-shirt until the fabric freed from his pants, as it did Garcia let her hands travel on his torso. She could feel his body shiver as her hands went back down again and then took the fabric pulling it up, Derek helped her pass the T-shirt over his head this action forced them to break the kiss and the both groaned at the loss of contact.

Morgan took a step back to be able to look at her, he was amazed by how beautiful she was and couldn't believe she really loved him, he'd thought he was never really was worthy of being loved after what happened his childhood. The women he had dated only wanted to sleep with him because he was well built and he knew, even better, he didn't want anything more… he had never wanted more, but now things were different, Derek looked his baby girl in the eyes and all he could see in them was love, adoration and respect, that's all they were shinning at him, and he loved her even more for it.

Taking a step forward again, he took her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her so kissable lips. The kiss was tender this time, they weren't to rush anything, he wasn't going anywhere. The only thing that could stop them now is if there was a phone call about a case and he so hoped it wouldn't happen.

Derek, let his tongue explore all the part of her mouth. She tasted so good. He could easily let himself drawn into her taste.

His left hand dropped softly from her cheek and slowly found its way to cup her left breast through the layers of clothes she still was wearing. Garcia broke the kiss and threw her head back moaning at the sensations Derek was awakening in her body, with only one hand cupping one of her breasts and she wasn't even naked yet what would he be when she would be bare before him.

Morgan placed an opened mouth kiss on her throat then, licked his way down while her hands were running all over his upper body. He was so damn well shaped; as she let her fingers caress his six-pack absently she could feel his muscles tight.

"Undress me, baby," she said, sexily as he was trailing kisses upwards on her throat now.

Morgan's hands slit to her back and unzipped her dress very slowly, after having completed that task, he tugged at the sleeves and Penelope took her arms out letting the fabric fall at her feet, there she stood now in only her underwear. She stepped out of her shoes and kicked her dress out of her way, where it ended up a few feet away close to the door.

Derek let his hands caress her forearms, and her sides, while she played with the belt buckle of his pants. Finally she unbuckled it, and unbuttoned his pants, and she couldn't help letting her hands brush against the fabric of his boxers, she felt his hardness and licked her delicious red lips. Morgan groaned rather loudly.

Mouth found mouth again then, as they shared a kiss full of promises, Garcia stepped backwards, Morgan stepped forwards not breaking the kiss until the back of her knees hit the bed, and she fell on the mattress. Derek kept kissing her, as he gently made her lie down. His hands went from her waist to the middle of her back his fingers unhooking her bra. Then his fingers came to her shoulders and pushed the straps off and they slowly slid down her arms. He then played with the soft fabric that had hidden her breasts from his eyes before tossing it away letting it join the rest of her clothes on the floor

Derek looked at her, and she bit her lower lip, her best friend's eyes were shinning with pure lust and desire.

"You're beautiful, mama," Morgan whispered to her.

Penelope felt her cheeks heating up, she felt so good with him, even if right now she was feeling the tiniest flush of embarrassment. It's not as if she was about to do it for the first time, but none of them had been Derek and none of the others had looked at her the way Morgan was looking at her right now.

She felt beautiful and desirable, and she never once at felt this before and as strange as it was, she had no doubts about what she felt for him or him for her, there was no place for doubts between them anymore, their eyes where showing them everything they couldn't say in words right now due to the emotions they felt.

He was about to lower his upper body on hers when she stopped him, looking at her questioningly and a bit worried, she smiled at him.

"Your pants… take them off…"

He smiled at her and did as she said.

Derek kicked his shoes off first and then he pushed his pants off his hips and let them slide off his legs and then finally stepped out of them, Derek was only wearing his boxers.

Now they were wearing the same amount of clothes

Morgan climbed in the bed and pulled her with him toward the middle of the mattress.

"You're not too bad yourself, doll face." She breathed.

Derek bent his chest to hers and kissed her passionately. His fingers tangled themselves into her golden locks.

They had to part for much needed air, resting their foreheads together panting heavily.

After a few moments Morgan pushed himself away from her and she let out a moan of frustration.

"Relax; I am not going anywhere, Baby doll…"

Morgan was now on his knees looking down at her, a smile on his face.

"You're way too far from me." She moaned.

"Oh, am I?"

"Huh, huh… why don't you show me how beautiful you think I am?" She purred.

"Do you really want me to show you, baby girl?

"Yes, please…" She told him in an almost begging voice.

Derek went just a little backwards on the bed then lowered himself on her take one of her breasts in his so warm mouth let his tongue swirl around her hardened nipple.

"Derek!" Garcia let out, as her hands flew the back of his head holding him in place against her, the back of her head pressing into the mattress, her body arching towards his, she almost grind her hips against his, groaning in frustration as they were still separated by their respective underwear.

Morgan lifted his head slowly and then softly blew on over sensitive nipple making Penelope gasp. Then Derek turned his attention to her other breast. Giving it the same ministrations that were driving the woman he was holding, insane.

"Hmm, Derek, please…"

Morgan freed her breast from his mouth to look up at her. Seeing the expression on her face he knew, and let his hand caress her thigh, to move up to her panties and his fingers curled under the waistband pushing it. It passed her hips and slid down her legs, Garcia groaned at what he was doing then she bit her lip.

Her panties had finally left her body; Penelope was now totally exposed to him, she froze a second, but then relaxed as she felt his lips pressed against her belly, before breaking complete contact with her to get rid of the boxer short he was wearing.

Penelope propped herself on her elbows and watching as he freed his manhood from the confined area Morgan saw her lick her lips in appreciation which made him smirk.

"So cocky agent, Morgan…" she stated softly.

Pointing her index finger at him, she smiled as he her hand turned palm uprights, and her index finger hooked.

"Come here, baby…"

So he did, Derek slowly lowered himself above her watching her intently, eyes full of love, but that love was hiding a question… a question she answered with sliding her arms around his neck pulling him down to her for a heated, passionate kiss.

As they broke the kiss they were both panting heavily. As she managed to get her breathing a little under control, she told him not to worry about a thing that she was on the pill.

He smiled softly down at her before finding her lips again, and with one thrust he entered her so welcoming warmth. Their lips lost contact as they both had to moan rather loudly at finally becoming one.

They stayed joined like that for a few more moments, just watching each other lovingly, letting their bodies adjust, then the muscles of his stomach started to tighten forcing him to move, Morgan slid out of her and then thrust back into her warm wetness again eliciting a low cry of his name from her.

Her fingers were caressing his spine, and he really had to concentrate on her or he was going to lose it, the simple touch of her made him go crazy with desire. Never in his former relationships had he ever experienced that. Penelope Garcia was really the one for him, the one woman he had been looking for, for so long.

He felt her grind against him urging him on to move faster inside her, and so he did quickening the pace making her scream the sexiest noises he had ever heard, the screams becoming louder as he hit just the right spot, she was close he could tell. She was holding him closer to her with; she had just placed her hands on his bottom dragging him impossibly deeper into her, hiding her face in the crock of his neck, biting her lower lip.

It didn't really matter because he was close too, so he thrust one last powerful thrust in to her and they were screaming each other's names as their orgasm hit them simultaneously washing over them in waves.

As the tremors of their bodies finally died, he kissed her softly on the lips before sliding out of her.

Rolling on to his back Morgan took her with him and she let her head on his chest listening to the steady reassuring beat of his heart, she smile and murmured:

"I love you, Derek Morgan," and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I love you, too, baby girl, there no place on earth I feel safer than in your arms," he told her placing a kiss on the top her head before reaching for the covers, and pulling them over the both of them.

"Same here, my love" she murmured sleepily, wrapping one arm around him and cuddling closer against him.

Soon after that they felt into a deep restful sleep.

"**Love and kindness are never wasted. They always make a difference. They bless the one who receives them, and they bless you, the giver**." **– Barbara De Angelis **

THE END

**A/N: that's it! I hope you liked it! Drop me a little line to let me know. Should I write more Morgan/Garcia fics?**

**Merry Christmas everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2010!!!!!!!!**

6


End file.
